The present invention is related to a shooting structure of a paint bullet gun. In the paint bullet gun, one single gas supply is used to control movement of the gunlock as well as the shooting of the paint bullet.
FIG. 6 shows a conventional shooting structures of a paint bullet gun. The barrel 6 of the paint bullet gun is formed with a passage 61 and a bullet-dropping port 63 communicating with the passage 61. One end of the passage 61 is a paint bullet exit 611. A gunlock 62 is disposed in the passage 61. The gunlock 62 respectively has a first cock 621a and a second cock 621b at a middle section and a rear section. The passage 61 has an isolating section 612 and a receiving section 613 respectively corresponding to the first and second cocks 621a, 621b. A first air chamber 614a and a second air chamber 614b are respectively formed on two sides of the isolating section 612. The barrel 6 is formed with a first intake section 64a and a second intake section 64b respectively corresponding to the first and second air chambers 614a, 614b for guiding high-pressure gas from a high-pressure gas source 65 into the first and second air chambers 614a, 614b. A trigger 66 serves to control the intake sections 64a, 64b for driving the gunlock 62 to move back and forth and shoot the paint bullet.
The gas entering the first air chamber 614a for retreating the gunlock 62 will be exhausted from the barrel 6 when the gunlock 62 is forwarded. Therefore, the gas is wasted. The high-pressure gas source 65 is a steel bottle reserving limited amount of high-pressure gas therein. In the case that the waste gas is saved, the number of shot paint bullet will be increased.
Moreover, the two cocks 621a, 621b occupy much room of the barrel 6 so that the barrel 6 has a considerable length. Therefore, such length is not applicable to a handgun.
Also, the two cocks 621a, 621b leads to a considerable length of the gunlock 62. Therefore, the gunlock 62 must be manufactured at high axial precision. In case of poor precision, the gunlock 62 can be hardly smoothly moved. This will affect shooting rate. In addition, under violent exercise, after a period of use, the gunlock 62 tends to deflect. As a result, the paint bullet gun will malfunction and cannot be further used.